A new Charlotte Watsford
by Swimmingcutecloud
Summary: Rikki befriends a girl named Mcbeth. Mcbeth is an average teenager. But Mcbeth becomes too curious and she finds out about the moon pool. Could the girl'ls be in jepardy, or its Emma. Find out in the story( you can skip the summary, i dont care) No hate comments, and please enjoym;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was summertime. The season everybody loved. Bella Hartley woke up. She beamed just like the sun. Bella stretched, then went downstairs to eat breakfast. Bella's family died years ago in a car crash. Sometimes Bella mourns for them, but sometimes in this life, you have to let go. After Bella ate breakfast she went outside.

Bella met up with Cleo, Rikki, and Emma. They were walking towards the shore. " I'm so glad its summer! School was hard espically in Advanced Chemistry studies", Bella said to break the silence. Everyone looked at Bella. The girls looked gloomy, like a clouded sky. "Whats wrong, girls?" Bella asked. Cleo looked up. " I got a D- on the chemistry lab experiment, so now i have to do Science camp for three weeks", Cleo said with misery. "There is no way out, my dad is forcing me." Bella looked at Cleo with complete Bewilderment. She knew that Mr. Setori wouldn't be that controlimg, but after what Cleo told her thats why she is gloom, but Bella doesn't understand whats the dilemma with Em and Rikki. Rikki spoke. " I got burned, by trying to make fire appear. I can do it, just a got a really bad burn, so weeks of my summer would be taken away by Doctor appointments and medical help". Rikki showed the girls her burn. It looked really bad."Guys i have to go to the hospital, i will see you later", Rikki said. Rikki left, leaving the girls.

The girls were walking along the shore. "Its a beautiful scenery", Bella said with amazement. Cleo and Emma nod their heads in unison, agreeing with Bella. Emma finally talked after her long silence. " Hey guys, do you want to go to mako? Its really hot, but the water looks nice and cold, perfect for today". Cleo and Bella looked at each other. "Ok lets do it", Bella and Cleo say in unison. The girls ran into the ocean and swam all the way to Mako.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The girls arrived in Mako Island. The moon pool was soothing to their desire of cold water. Cleo got there first, gaping for air. " That is cold water! Very refreshing, thanks Em for bringing up the idea", Cleo said with a gaily tone. "Ya", Bella said. Emma looked at the girls and smiled. "Thanks guys. This moment couldn't get better. But the moon pool isn't the same with out Rikki", Emma said. Bella looked at Cleo and Emma. "Yeah. I mean, honestly, Rikki is part of this and without her is a hole; like somethings missing", Bella said. The girls went on and on about Rikki and the moon pool. Then Emma's phone started to buzz. "Ok. I need to go see my phone, guys. Be right back", Emma said.

Emma's phone buzzed again. The buzz is the noise for messages. Emma checked her messages. **Hey Em, Ash here. Just wanted 2 tell ya a celebration is at the Juice net. Invite all your friends. Be here at 2:30 2 help prepare. The celebration is at 4:00. Hope u can come :) **

**P.s. That bold letters up there, thats the text message Ash sent, not the author's note. Now I will stop blabbering and get on with the story.**

Emma looked pleased after looking at her phone. Bella and Cleo were guessing why Em was like this. "Maybe she got asked out on a hot date with Ash", Bella guessed. Cleo laughed. " You read too much teen gossip, Bella. But your guess is, a little too far fetched, don't you think?" Cleo asked. Bella rolled her eyes, and laughed. Cleo was right, her guess was too teen-gossip material. Emma put her phone in her bag and turned around. "Sorry for keeping you girls waiting for so long. I got a text from Ash-" Emma trailed off. Bella's ears perked up after when Emma said text and Ash. Cleo looked at Bella. They both laughed so hard, they were crying. " Whats so funny?" Emma asked. Bella stammered to say something, but she was still laughing. "I thought Ash texted you to go on some big date", Bella managed to say. Emm looked at the girls. They all bursted out laughing so hard. After the laughter ended, Emma told Bella and Cleo what REALLY happened. " I was told by Ash, that there was a celebration. Its at 4:00, but preparation is at 2:30, I gotta go", Emma said. " See ya at the party". Emma left. Leaving Cleo and Bella laughing their heads off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emma arrived at the juice net quickly. As she opens the door, Ash showed up. "Look, I don't have time for jokes, and if you want to critize me, don't even try",Emma said.

"I wasn't going to critize you at all Emma," Ash said. He looked at Emma with sincere eyes.

"Good. Now if you would move please, I have to prepare for the celebration," Emma said. Ash moved out of the way and started on the decorations.

Emma was in-charge of the drinks. Ash was running low on the mangoes, so Emma went to the freeze room. As she opened the door, she checked the temperature. It was 55 degrees, that was not good. Emma extended her right hand, then she froze the room, and the temparature came down to 10 degrees. She grabbed the mangoes box and headed out of the freeze room, looking sastisfied.

Meanwhile, Cleo and Bella were at the moon pool, sitting on the rocks. "Hey Cleo, do you think we should give Rikki a call?" Bella asked.

"Sure! Thats a great idea, Bella", Cleo pointed out.

Cleo dug through her bag to get her cell phone. She found it and dialed Rikki's number on speed dial. After 2 rings, Rikki picked up.

"Hello?" Rikki said.

"Hi", Bella and Cleo said in unison.

" Oh, hey girls what are you up too?" Rikki asked.

"Nothing. We wanted to call you to check on you", Bella said.

"Oh you didn't have to, I'm fine. I went to the Doctor's office, and the doctor said i was ok, just a minor burn", Rikki explained.

"Ok. Well I'm glad you're ok. Oh hey Rikki, there is a celebration at the juice net, wanna come?" Cleo asked.

"Sure. Can I bring Zane?" Rikki asked.

"Yeah. Well, see ya there Rikki. Bye", Cleo and Bella said in unison(again)

"Ok, see ya there girls, bye",Rikki said.

The line went dead after that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ash and Emma were finishing the decorations. "Hey Emma, are you free after the party?" Ash asked.

"Hmmm. Im gonna have to check my schedule, why?" Emma asked suspiciously. Ash's eyes darted back and forth, and his hands were becoming sweaty.

"Uh,Uh..." Ash tried to say.

Emma looked at him square in his eyes.

"Are you trying to ask me out.? Ash, I'm flattered,"Emma said.

"Well..No, I mean yes, uh..."Ash kept on stuttering.

Emma moved closer to Ash. "You don't have to hide it from me, Ash. Do you really like me?" Emma asked.

"Yes Emma with all heart and-", Ash couldn't finish. Because Emma leaned in and kissed Ash. Their lips were like glue, unbreakable.

2 hours later...

Wilfred walked into the juice net. He was amazed. "Wow. You, and Emma did great with the place. I have to saw you guys are the best workers I have ever known", Wilfred beamed to Ash.

Ash had no words. He was really happy and so as Emma.

A few minutes later...

People started to crowd the juice net. Wilfred nodded to Emma and Ash to take charge at the desk.

It wasn't long until Emma's Best friends came.

"Hey Emma, we have to show you to someone", Bella said.

"Yeah, so come with us", Cleo said with a waving motion.

Rikki just came in with a girl. "Hey Em, over here. I want you to meet my friend", Rikki said with a smile.

Emma was so confused with all the chatter, but she walked over to where Rikki was.

There, she saw a lovely girl with a nice summer dress on.

"Hi Emma. Rikki has told me so much about you", The girl said. "By the way, my name is Mcbeth Annamarie Noelle Anderson. I'm Charlotte's cousin", Mcbeth said with a sly smile.

Emma's eyes went wide. "You're Charlotte's cousin?" Emma asked. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Yep. I'm sorry she has hurt you and caused you drama. She just wanted to fit in. Anyways I will not hurt you. I promise", Mcbeth said.

While the girls were chatting, Emma shivered at the thought of Charlotte.

Emma noticed a dark heart necklace Mcbeth was wearing.

_Hmm. Looks mysterious and dangerous, Emma thought, very mysterious._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emma was packing up, Ash came to her.

"What now Ash?" Emma said in a annoyed tone.

"Oh, sorry to bother you. But you promised me, the date", Ash whispered in her ear.

Emma's eyes widen. She totally forgot about it.

"Oh, right. The date. Ash, I would love to go, but I can't", Emma said.

Ash looked hurt. "But why? You promised Emma," Ash said.

Emma had no words. But she had to figure out more about Mcbeth.

"Sorry Ash. Rikki made a friend. She is Charlotte's cousin. Something about her doesn't feel right, maybe next week", Emma tried to explain.

Ash turned his head and left, he already had enough.

Emma left the juice net and headed towards Rikki's beach house. Everyone was there, even Mcbeth.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late", Emma said.

"Its ok, Em", Rikki said.

Mcbeth was talking to Cleo and Bella. She turned to Emma as she walked by.

"Why were you late, Emma", Mcbeth said.

Emma tried to find her words, but nothing came out.

Mcbeth stood up. "I'm so sorry. But mother Anderson wants me home. I will see you darlings tomorrow", Mcbeth said.

After Mcbeth left, The girls ran in the ocean and swam off to Mako Island. Emma was behind, usually she was in front beating Rikki in a swim race, but not this time. Emma was thinking about Ash and Mcbeth. She winced at the thought of not going on a date with Ash, she also winced at the thought of Mcbeth. If Emma keeps on staying away, Mcbeth might steal her friends.

Bella, Cleo, and Rikki were chatting about teen stuff, while Emma trailed off in her thoughts


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mcbeth was cleaning her room, because in her room was like trash central, or the city dump. She finished cleaning her room 2 hours, so now she was "tidying" her room. Then she found Charlotte's diary.

FLASHBACK...

" Mcbethany, you are the greatest cousin ever. And i am so glad i can move in with you. But if you are ever sad, or mad or whatever emotion you are feeling. Here, take my diary. You can learn so much of what I have wrote", Charlotte said with complete kindness from the heart. I was touched by Charlotte.

"Thank you, Charlane. You really touched me", I said with sophistication.

Charlotte and I looked at each other. We bursted out laughing our heads off. Calling each other names like Mcbethany amd Charlane, so stupid.

BACK TO REALITY...

Mcbeth was crying at her flashback. These were good tears. She put Charlotte's diary in her drawer, the most rememberable place she can find stuff in. Mcbeth grabbed her purse and walked to the cafe.

She went there, because she was starving and wanted to see Ash. She walked in and saw Ash. Mcbeth walked towards the counter. "Hey Ash, can i get a cranberry booster with a english muffin," Mcbeth asked.

"Comin' right up," Ash said. Mcbeth frowned. Whatever happened to m'lady, Mcbeth thought. Mcbeth was sitting at the counter, twirling her dark heart necklace. Ash came back within 10 minutes.

"Here," Ash said plainly. "That would be $14.00" Mcbeth looked in her purse for extra bills. She was shocked, no money left.

"Um, I dont have the money, Ash. Please don't tell Emma", Mcbeth pleaded. Ash looked at Mcbeth.

"Ok, i will spear mercy," Ash said with a grin. Mcbeth smiled in victory, as she sipped her Cranberry booster.

Ash went in the break room. Emma was there, fuming. "WHAT WAS THAT, ASHTON!" Emma yelled. Ash stepped back. He looked dumbfounded.

"What did I do, Emily?" Ash said trembling. Emma raged even more.

"OH YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID, ASHTON. AND NEVER CALL ME EMILY, THATS NOT EVEN MY NAME!"Emma practiclly raged at Ash. "NEVER EVER, TALK TO THAT MCBETH GIRL AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME ASHTON. AND IF I EVER CATCH YOU SPEARING MERCY ON MCBETH WHO CANT PAY FOR FOOD, I WILL DUMP YOU!"Emma finished.

The room went silent


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emma was in her room, she was mad about everything. The cafe, Mcbeth, And Ash. The doorbell rang. "Emma, dear. Your friend Rikki is here", Mrs. Gilbert said sweetly. Emma's ears perked up, whats Rikki doing here? Emma went downstairs.

"Come in, come in. Don't stay outside, you're gonna be toast. Anyways why are you here?" Emma asked. Rikki stepped inside.

"Lets go up to your room, i need to tell you something", She said. Emma was puzzled, what was so important? She thought. Rikki slammed the door.

"ITS THAT MCBETH GIRL! I HATE HER!" Rikki screamed. Emma went over to Rikki.

"Tell me whats going on Rikki, you can always talk to me", Emma said kindly.

Rikki smiled. "Well, she was talking to Zane. And they were holding hands and kissing". She said.

Emma's eyes widened. Now Mcbeth is off to Zane? Something is going on, real bad, Emma thought.

"I gotta go clean Velma. My dad wants me to", Rikki said. She left, leaving Emma with so many questions taking over her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok this chapter is gonna be Zane's p.o.v. So enjoy your reading and suggest ideas!**

Zane's P.o.v. (Chapter 8)

I was at my house, listening to my dad's yelling about being a better 'bennett' son and that crap. After my 100th lecture from my dad, I went to the cafe. It was hot and I needed an ice cold beverage. But hey, maybe my ex best friend, Nate and I could play pool. As i was opening the door, That Mcbeth Anderson girl stopped me.

"Hi, I'm Mcbeth", Mcbeth said. Ok this was getting stupid, I know your name. Sheesh. Idiot girls of this world.

"Um I know your name, lady. I'm just trying to get in can you move?" I said, starting to get irriatated.

Mcbeth looked at me, as if I punched her strait in the stomach. Rikki was walking towards the door. "Asurath mentro zenthos", Mcbeth mumbled. Then suddenly,I,I like her. Mcbeth is the love of my life. I never liked Rikki, ever. Mcbeth leaned in and kissed me. Rikki was watching, she ran off crying.

Mcbeth is so cute, why should I date any other girl,when Mcbeth is MY girlfriend.


End file.
